survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesus Was a Hero, Right?
Jesus Was a Hero, Right? was the premiere of Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs. Villains, the tenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. Story - Part 1 Introduction Welcome to Survivor Reddit ORGs’ tenth season. For the first time ever we’re going to the temperate climate of the Mediterranean Sea, but don’t let the weather fool you, because this looms as the greatest battle in the history of the competition. On the blue tribe, Íroas, we have the ORG’s ten most beloved heroes. On the red tribe, Fávlos, we have the ten most notorious villains of the game’s history. These people have backstabbed and snaked their way into the history books. They’re both being dropped off on this beach at the crack of dawn with nothing but maps to their respective camps, where they will live together fighting the elements and each other. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize. Thirty-nine days, twenty people, one Survivor! Day 1 The villains arrive at the Favlos camp. A nervous energy fills the air but each of them are ecstatic to be returning for another shot at the title of SRorgs champion. Right out of the gates there are connections forming left right and center, everyone is talking to each other. Usernam and Joe quickly talk and discuss the possibility of forming a pre-merge All-Stars boots alliance. Usernam is not done there, he then decides to form a second alliance on top of that, capitalizing on his connections around camp. The other players however do not see this alliance to be quite as “perfect” as Usernam claims it to be. As the Heroes build their shelter and settle in, the players from more recent seasons are already starting to worry that they’re the odd ones out. Meanwhile, the “old-schoolers” are worried about old relationships themselves. Later in the day much of the panic about Usernam has calmed down and the villains seem to be a less paranoid and happier bunch. Hoping to build a bond with a new ally, Ashton and Ian go on a walk and they end up bonding quite a bit. The two decide to form a close alliance. During their walk, the two discover something very important: a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Ian and Ashton quickly move through the different parts of the idol clue together until it comes down to a final puzzle. After a bit of time, Ashton is able to get the Hidden Immunity Idol before Ian. With the Hidden Immunity Idol in hand Ashton and Ian come up with a plan to pin the idol on someone else on their tribe. Back at the Heroes camp, old bonds prove strong enough to carry over seasons. Nico and Beamen reestablish their old bond. At the same time, Cool and Edge solidify an alliance with Cody. However, Cool is worried about a dangerous connection with Edge screwing up his game. Day 2 Over on Favlos, the villains are scrambling as usual in order to make sure they have the best position on the tribe. Trent wakes up early in the morning with a plan. As the only two people in both alliances, Nick and Ian discuss being in the middle this early in the game. At the Heroes camp, everyone is looking for the idol. Which sends Edge, Cool, Nico Sr, and Windo into a frantic race for the idol. Day 3 Edge and Cool wake up early to go idol hunting, and Edge finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. Cool comes up with a plan to make the most of the situation. With the immunity challenge looming, Sofi becomes the first to make a move when, unprompted, she creates a large alliance. And though the group isn’t particularly natural, some on the tribe are glad as it gives some sort of a plan if the Heroes do need to go to tribal council. At the immunity challenge, Ian is the villains' best competitor and Sofi is the best for the heroes, but in the end the heroes win immunity, sending the villains to the first tribal council of the season. Maxis is feeling dismayed on the way back to camp. Back at camp, the villains discuss who the first boot of the season should be and the decision seems to be quite easy. Despite near admitting defeat, Maxis decides that he wants to target Nick III after the two of them played together in Japan. Tribal Council Discussion The Votes Story - Part 2 Night 3 Coming back from tribal council the villains all seem to be content with their decision. Nick is annoyed that Maxis tossed a vote his way on the way out, but he still feels confident with the connections he has made with the rest of his tribe. At the Heroes camp, the idol search continues despite the fact that the idol has already been found by Edge. After some searching, Nico finds the fake idol Edge hid. Shortly later, Windo too finds the spot where the idol was hidden with the help of Cool, though nothing is there. Day 4 Over at Favlos, the villains are doing what they do best: scrambling around to put a target onto someone else. On top of all of this scrambling seems to be Fred. Nick and Trent aren’t the only ones getting into it with Fred, throughout the day he continues to rub some of his other tribemates the wrong way. For his own right, Trent is growing quite tired of Fred himself, along with some of the other people on the Favlos tribe. Seeing this rivalry blooming, many of the other villains sit on the sidelines and watch the tension boil. Seeing this feud growing, the “cute villains” alliance decides it’s time to take action and switch things up. Day 5 At camp, people are starting to talk about the alliance Sofi made before the last immunity challenge. Meanwhile, Nico reaffirms his bond with Beamen. Day 6 In tree-mail the tribes are told that their challenge will be to make a tribe flag, and they are given the equipment to do so at their camps. Immediately Usernam is struck with some flashbacks. Despite the fact that Usernam failed astronomically the last time he made a flag, the duty quickly seems to fall upon him to work on the next one, worrying many of his Favlos tribemates. After an initial fear, Ian takes over making the flag for the villains. Sofi, having been successful at this challenge in Japan, almost immediately makes a flag and presents it to the tribe. The tribe ends up submitting the flag anyways, and Sofi's flag loses to Ian's, sending the heroes to their first tribal council. Sofi is worried about having lost the challenge for her tribe and immediately tries to put a target on someone else. However, when she throws out a name it does not go unnoticed as the tribe has been very hesitant thus far to throw out names. This puts a target on her back as well as Beamen’s. And it seems that Sofi becomes the more likely target. However, despite being excluded from the seven-person alliance, Windo has a case for keeping Sofi, and the vote quickly flips again. But Nico is not as happy with the vote as Windo thinks. He begins to go to work in a last minute campaign to save Beamen and get Sofi out. Tribal Council Discussion The Votes Category:SRorgs: Greece Category:SRorgs: Greece episodes Category:SRorgs episodes